


About Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is explaining time theory- at least, Jack thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #21 "about time"

She was explaining quantum time theory to him, and he had never heard anything sexier.

At least, Jack thought that's what she was talking about. He'd gotten lost a couple of times in the middle there, but he didn't mind— he'd discovered that listening to Sam's technobabble at his cabin was even better than listening to her at the SGC.

She sat on the end of the dock, one bare foot dipping into the water, the other knee drawn up to her chest, gesturing with both hands as she continued her explanation. The morning sun, just reaching the tops of the trees, made her short hair shine gold, but it was nothing compared to the smile that lit her eyes.

And that smile was the important thing. It was the entire reason Jack had asked her whatever it was he'd actually asked her about time theory, just to see that smile. It had been suspiciously absent these past few days, but then, Sam had had a lot to deal with lately. Losing Dad, breaking her engagement, SG-1's reassignments....

If letting Sam explain science to him made her feel better, Jack was prepared to listen to things he didn't understand all day.

"So," he said, realizing that she had stopped speaking and was gazing expectantly at him. "So, even if we did change the timeline by going back in time, we must have fixed it by going back in time... again. Like in _Back to the Future_?"

"Yes, sir, something like that."

She was smiling again, but he couldn't help teasing, "Sir?"

"Jack," she corrected and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, Carter," he said, after a long moment of contented silence. "What exactly did we do for there to be fish in my pond?"

Sam just laughed.

THE END


End file.
